Episode 10: Cool and Frosty
Information * Air Date: June 2, 2016 * Featured Warrior: Arnor * Missions: 10 * Available Bio-Rods: 5 * Opponents: Cyrax, Sub-Zero, Gossip Gabby, Brainiac, Flint Phoenix Transcript Chapter 1: A Brand New Show (The 10th episode begins in downtown Cincinnati where in the booth, Blair Herter, Dave Benson Phillips and Jonny Moseley are joined by two Spartan hosts: Dhani Jones and Kyle Martino.) * Blair Herter: Welcome back to Raven: Justice League 4 - Deadly Alliance in downtown Cincinnati. There's a brand new show coming this year on NBC. It's called Spartan: Ultimate Team Challenge. And the hosts Dhani Jones and Kyle Martino are joining us now. Guys, welcome. We saw a preview of the show. It looks unbelievable. So, what can we expect out of these warriors? * Dhani Jones: Look. I've always been a fan of American Ninja Warrior and if you love American Ninja Warrior, then you're going to love Spartan. I mean, this is man vs. course, but Spartan, these are teams versus one another. This is the Ultimate Team Challenge and they're gonna compete on an obstacle course like this, but bigger and badder. * Kyle Martino: The fact that we have these gruelling mile-long course where no-one can conquer an obstacle alone. You have to use your team-mates. Seeing the drama of teams trying to get through these obstacles is incredible. * Dave Benson Phillips: Well, you talk about obstacles. We have 6 brutal obstacles there. What's the most challenging there on Spartan? * Kyle Martino: Last season. (with Dhani) The Slip Wall! * Dhani Jones: This thing is absolutely huge and terrifying, but it's a team challenge. You need a team to get up and over it. * Kyle Martino: And we've got some ninjas that have done this wall to come and try to do our Slip Wall. You can see how they fare. * Blair Herter: Well, we look forward to seeing it tonight. Guys, thanks for being here with us. (to the viewer) Remember, Spartan: Ultimate Team Challenge airs right after American Ninja Warrior June 13 on NBC. Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: "The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway" * Arnor: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. * A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. * The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. * Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. * Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know! * Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! * I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. * It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. * And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! * It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through. * No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! * Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. * Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Raven: Justice League 4